


(i like the way) you turn me inside and out

by modernglitch



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, extreme background bbangq, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernglitch/pseuds/modernglitch
Summary: things have started to shift in a new way, so slowly at first sunwoo hadn’t known it was happening. he struggles, even now, to put a name to it, a firm grasp on it. thissoftnessthat has grown between them, the comfort of being with someone without having to do anything, simply existing in the same space at the same time. sunwoo doesn’t know what it means, is too scared to try to put it into words.





	(i like the way) you turn me inside and out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowjob/gifts).

> title comes from turn by the wombats. this fic is entirely cheyenne's fault (surprise) because she's brought the concept of sunwoo being scared for their first kiss and chanhee reassuring him and it changed my life forever :( please know sunnew are the softest ship and i will fight for them. it's been a long time since i've written anything so please be gentle.

dusk is settling in, the sky fading from deep orange into a softer pink, bleeding into evening. the moon is just peaking out in the distance, the final rays of daylight making it look muted against the sky. the air around them grows cooler, the end of summer fading into fall, so sunwoo pulls the sleeves of his sweatshirt over his hands, huddling closer to chanhee.

it’s been a while since they met on the roof like this, just the two of them. more often than not, even if they had spent the day together, they’d find themselves back in a group by the end of the night, busy drinking and laughing and enjoying the freedom of summer. endless days that bleed into nights, time existing around them in a way that doesn’t need to be kept track of, the convenience of living in the same building as your best friends. but tonight it’s the two of them, the, backs pressed against the hall brick wall surrounding the stair case leading to the roof, watching the sun slowly set behind the buildings in front of them.

sunwoo finds himself mimicking the sunset, slowly slumping down the wall until he can scoot around and lie on his back, head pillowed on chanhee’s thigh. he wriggles around a little to get comfortable, half tempted to make a teasing comment about chanhee’s chicken legs, but instead he finds himself not wanting to shift the mood too much. it’s nice like this, relaxing to the soothing sound of chanhee’s voice as he tells sunwoo silly anecdotes from his shift at work. as chanhee’s story winds down he pulls out his phone, fiddling with it for a moment before soft music filters out through the speaker. he sets it on the ground beside sunwoo’s head, and the two of them fall into a comfortable silence. chanhee’s fingers gently comb through sunwoo’s hair as they watch the final hints of daylight melt away.

sunwoo has known chanhee for a long time, they met years ago through changmin and over time slowly built up a strong group of friends. sunwoo had always been the mischievous one, teasing chanhee at every opportunity, reveling in the reactions it would pull out of him. for a long time that had been it, a surface level friendship born from being in the same group of friends. recently it had changed, sunwoo found himself spending more and more time with chanhee, just the two of them, getting to know each other as real friends. and now things have started to shift in a new way, so slowly at first sunwoo hadn’t known it was happening. he struggles, even now, to put a name to it, a firm grasp on it. this _softness_ that has grown between them, the comfort of being with someone without having to do anything, simply existing in the same space at the same time. sunwoo doesn’t know what it means, is too scared to try to put it into words.

chanhee’s still combing his fingers through sunwoo’s hair, softly humming along to the music, and sunwoo allows himself the chance to fall into the moment, relaxing past the flutter in his chest, eyes growing heavy. he loses track of how long they sit there, eventually chanhee’s arm must get tired because he stops playing with sunwoo’s hair, but he continues to hum softly, seemingly unbothered by sunwoo slowly but surely slipping out of consciousness.

when the music stops abruptly, six straight kakaotalk alerts from chanhee’s phone interrupting sunwoo’s relaxation. he exhales a soft groan, eyes fluttering open and struggling to adjust to the dim of the city lights around them. it’s too bright to make out any stars in the night sky above them, but dark enough that sunwoo knows he wouldn’t be able to make out anything more than a few inches in front of him. chanhee’s tapping out a response, leaned slightly to the right to avoid holding his phone directly above sunwoo’s head.

“are you alive?” chanhee sets his phone back down, this time to the right of him, and softly pokes sunwoo’s cheek. “changmin said don’t wait up for him, he’s going to a movie with younghoon.”

“traitors,” sunwoo says, voice cracking from lack of use. he clears his throat, the gentle haze of sleep threatening to spread back over him.

“hmm and here i thought this whole time i was your favorite hyung to hang out with,” there’s a gentle teasing lilt in chanhee’s voice that makes sunwoo’s stomach swoop once more. sometimes he thinks chanhee might be flirting with him, but they’ve known each other so long he finds himself excusing it as the same playful banter they share with the rest of their friends.

sunwoo’s silence lasts a beat too long, it feels awkward this time instead of comfortable. he blames being half asleep for his poor reaction time, the loss of quick wit. he racks his brain for something to say, before the silence stretches on for so long they get lost in it, but chanhee saves him from it.

“want to head back in now?” he wiggles his leg a bit, gently jostling sunwoo’s head back and forth.

sunwoo sighs and then forces himself upright, a tiny grunt exhaled as he regains his bearings. it takes him a second, and when he turns back around, wiggling against the concrete of the rooftop, chanhee is _right there_ in front of him. sunwoo takes a moment, lets his eyes adjust and take in chanhee’s features. his slightly wind blown hair, the purple fading away into pale pinks, the darkness of his roots peaking through. they’re so close, sunwoo has to tear his gaze away before chanhee calls him out for being a creep, instead staring down into his lap.

“ya, are you even listening to me?” chanhee pokes sunwoo side and sunwoo yelps, entirely undignified. but it’s enough to make chanhee laugh, a real laugh, startling loud enough that chanhee seems to surprise himself, throwing a hand over his mouth, and every inch of sunwoo feels warm.

“sorry,” he shrugs slightly. he hadn’t even noticed chanhee had said anything, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. chanhee shifts to face him now, their knees touching just slightly, a look on his face sunwoo doesn't know how to interpret, like a gentle determination.

chanhee responds with a pout, and sunwoo can’t stop himself, the way his eyes drift down to stare at chanhee’s mouth. it’s a pout he’s seen many times, up close and far away, often times the very person whose caused it, but once again his stomach swoops. he swallows, heart pounding in his ears, because something feels different this time. _it would be so easy_, the dark corner of his mind opens up, _to just lean forward and kiss him_. he knows he’s been caught because chanhee’s pout morphs quickly to him biting back a smile, clearly pleased with himself. sunwoo wants to look up, wants to break the moment and stand up, go back inside like chanhee had suggested, but chanhee opens his mouth again.

“i said, i might not be your favorite hyung to hang out with, but i seem to be your favorite to stare at,” chanhee uses that same teasing tone, but again, there’s a softness to it. something gentle pulling behind his words, like he knows if he pushes too hard the moment will collapse around them, but if he doesn’t push at all sunwoo will never make a move.

sunwoo can feel the heat of the blush burning on his cheeks, prays it’s dim enough outside that chanhee won’t notice it, but they’re so close together he knows it’s futile. why are they still so close, why hasn’t chanhee moved away? there’s something electric in the air between them, he knows chanhee can feel it too. another beat goes by, another moment of silence lasting just longer than normal. sunwoo scoffs and pretends to swat at chanhee, fingertips brushing chanhee’s sweater. chanhee grabs sunwoo’s wrist and holds on, the press of fingertips against his pulse point. sunwoo’s heart is beating way too fast.

“hey.” chanhee says, his voice barely above a whisper now. the hand that isn’t holding sunwoo’s wrist comes up, hovers for a second, before chanhee presses his thumb into the crease between sunwoo’s eyebrows. sunwoo’s forehead soften, but he becomes acutely aware of the grimace his mouth is pulled into, a bad nervous habit. he’s never been very good at hiding his emotions, fear and anxiety written all over his face. “stop freaking out, it’s just me.”

sunwoo’s eyes flit back up to meet chanhee’s, the thrum of nerves pulsing through him so quickly he feels like his whole body might start vibrating. he thinks, if he really lets himself read between the lines, just this once, that maybe chanhee is on the same page as him. maybe he does feel the same way, all the moments built up over the last two months weren’t all in sunwoo’s head. there’s that expression again, _soft_, like chanhee would give sunwoo the whole world if he could. like sunwoo _is_ the whole world. sunwoo focuses on chanhee’s grip on his wrist, grounding him, the rush of his heartbeat, an entire city moving beneath them, and leans forward.

chanhee’s eyes flutter shut, and for just a moment sunwoo stops moving, lips hovering centimeters apart, his heart in his throat, and then lets it all go. chanhee drops his wrist, hand coming up to settle gently on his cheek as their lips touch, brushing together softly. for anyone else it’s barely even a kiss, for sunwoo it’s everything, a rush of emotions collapsing down on him in one fell swoop, a realization of the moments he ignored for so long, out of longing, out of fear. it’s when chanhee pushes back, deepens it into a real kiss, knocking their knees together as he surges forward against sunwoo — that’s the moment sunwoo lets himself surrender. there’s a desperate pull between them, two opposing forces joining, but sunwoo lets chanhee take the lead, guiding the kiss into something deeper.

sunwoo doesn’t know how long passes, all of his senses fading away, consumed by chanhee, until finally they come up for air. chanhee’s hand drops to sunwoo’s shoulder as he pulls back, breaking the kiss, instead pushing their foreheads together. for a minute sunwoo just breathes, scared to open his eyes, scared to let the moment go. 

but it’s like he just knows the second chanhee is staring at him, can feel the eyes on him, and he reluctantly sits back and cracks his eyes open. chanhee is there, still close enough for sunwoo to count his eyelashes, to see the faint pink dusting his cheeks, the pleased look on his face. sunwoo exhales, lets his heart rate steady, the butterflies in his stomach continue to flutter.

his thinks, _you don’t know how long i’ve thought about doing that_. he says, “hyung, if you wanted to kiss me you could’ve just said so. it's just me.”

“ya,” chanhee punches him lightly on the shoulder, but he’s smiling, that same soft look in his eyes. this time sunwoo can’t help but smile back. “you think you're funny but you're just a brat.”

“your _favorite_ brat,” sunwoo counters. it’s like a weight lifts, the anxiety finally clearing, because chanhee was right. it’s just him. it’s always been him. 

“my favorite, period,” chanhee corrects.

and this time sunwoo doesn’t hesitate, he simply leans forward and kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter [here](https://twitter.com/sunqnewric)


End file.
